The Legend of Zelda: Shadow Prince
by The Virtual Warlock
Summary: An explosion in Hyrule Castle, fatally wounds the Hero of Twilight. In response to this, Zelda activates a secret intelligence group known as the Queen's Personal Guard to keep an eye on the once peaceful land. But with Ganondorf rising after being immobile for 10 years, a new hero has to be recruited to face him. Enter Colin, the new recipient of the Triforce of Courage.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_At last,_ thought Ingo. _Within minutes the castle would be mine._ Ingo was greeted by Queen Zelda and King Link. Link remains a warrior and refuses a crown, and Zelda prefers her old wardrobe over the one given to her after her coronation. She greeted the newcomer to the castle and gave him tour.

Link was skeptical. He followed Ingo, keeping a close eye on him just to make sure. But he knew Zelda is a strategist, she could work her way into any problem and come out of that situation alive, let alone unscathed. _She knows what she's doing._ He was a little unsure of himself, but he still had faith.

In Ingo's mind, everything spiraled out of control. First, his boss fired him; then his wife divorced him; finally, he wanted to take his life. The one thing that stopped him was a deal from a mysterious man about a castle, a throne, and two usurpations: Lon Lon Ranch and The Golden Throne. He was given a strange talisman and two instructions: Kill your old boss, Talon, and place the talisman on the throne. One day, he killed Talon and his wife, and took his two sons to run the business. While he tried to extend into Ordon Village, his eldest and youngest moved to Lanayru and Eldin provinces respectively. In Eldin, Dingo nearly cornered the market at Kakariko. He had a hard time trying to 'outsell' Malo Mart (which also made its own expansions). Lingo, on the other hand, wanted to expand to the Zora Village, but upon arrival he fell in love with a Zora lady and married her in 4 months. Ingo rejected him as soon as he got the news. In the present day, he was within reach of the Golden Throne. _Place it,_ the voice said. _I will._ Link grabbed his arm out of nowhere and the talisman fell. Thankfully, it didn't even touch the throne. Nevertheless, Link jumped back at the sight of a black iron carving of The Ominous Moon from Termina. "Where did you get this?" asked Link. Ingo responded, "_ashfizah kafuc lita fazak rikta rezkac Ganondorf."_ Link ordered the guards to surround Ingo with spears. Ingo started to glow scarlet, his blood was pumped faster than the typical body could. One soldier poked him, big mistake. He felt his heart beating at alarming rates, the Queen ran as fast as she could, and Link stood still. He ordered the guards to retreat. Ingo's organs burst and Link closed the doors, only to be flung by the massive explosion onto the pavement 500 feet below the castle.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Colin looked at the village below him. After a good day's work, I just want to relax, he thought to himself. I just want to see Beth. Please let my job be over. But he knew it wasn't. "HEEEYYY!" shouted Fado. "Time to round up the goats!" Colin groaned quietly. He mounted Silver and chased after the goats. One thought he had too much of this, and charged into Colin's leg. "OWWWWWWWW!" he shrieked. Fado brought a butcher knife, ran to the goat, and chopped off the goat's circular horn. "Another giant arch for the collection." Colin was still in pain; he knew Fado's discipline for the goats: horn lost = warning, another offense and they die. "Calm down. This won't hurt a bit." He snapped Colin's leg back into place. Colin felt the sharp pain again. "I lied. But the good news is you should be able to move your leg now." Colin lifted his leg up and down a few times. He still felt some pain, but he could easily get over it. "Now, enjoy your day."

"You too." Colin was thinking about Beth. He thought about marrying her on the spot. Absurd. We're not in a relationship yet. Then he saw her. He dismounted and ran up to her. "How is it going?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Same."

"Let's walk."

As they walked, they talked about the village, and about Malo Mart influence. Malo Mart was competing against Lon Lon Ranch for dominance over the market. Both corporate giants have stolen each others goods, bribed government officials, and nearly destroyed the middle class just to make a profit. Both companies even used red herrings on the road and in the store: one would steal a carriage, drive it to the destination, and unpack the products in the opposing store; some cashiers would add funds to their pockets instead of the cash register, and deliver the funds to the other corporation. Either way, the working class was paying for these leeches. Protesters gathered in front of the stores and demanded that they should be represented and given raises. In return, they were hosed down. Even Ordon had these kinds of struggles, but it was the first to deal with them. Their parents had different plans to deal with this problem, but both promised removal of money from politics.

"HEYYYY!" called out Fado, "The elections are about to start!" Everyone rushed over. "Now this year's candidates are Ilia, Sera, and Rusl. Guys, tell them about your plans for the village." Ilia's speech was short, and the only applause came from Malo and Talo. Fado invited the next candidate to give her speech. Sera stepped up to the podium and said, "Friends, I know that we have been plagued with the presence of a corporation that leeches off of middle class workers." Everyone looked at Malo. "I have a right to express my opinion." "Not as a corporation!" The villagers shouted him down. Sera continued, "I promise to give newcomers a chance, and equate the wages between genders. I will give the middle class a raise from 1 rupee to 3 rupees per hour." Colin thought about his vote, who should he vote for? Sera concluded her speech, and Rusl announced his plan (which was congruent to Sera's) and left the podium. Fado announced, "Time for the election. Write one of the candidate's names down on your slip of paper, then fold it in half and place it in this box." Fado pulled out a cardboard box and placed it on the table. "Take one of these slips," he said. Colin took one and ran over to one corner of the village that wasn't taken by anyone and wrote a candidate's name down, folded it up, and returned to the Mayor's House to place his vote into the box. A few minutes later, Fado counted the votes and declared Rusl the winner. Colin just stared into the distance, thinking about his vote for Sera. No, you made the right decision, he told himself.

In the evening, Colin caught Malo and Talo sneaking out of the village with Ilia. He rushed outside to stop them. "HEY!" he shouted. Talo turned around just as he was about to leave the village. "WHAT?!" he responded. Malo approached Colin. "We simply want to leave before any disasters happen."

"Like what?" said Colin.

"Getting taxed excessively."

"Imagine what other people had to go through when your bribed mayor was in office."

Talo thought about it, and then asked Malo, "Is it true? Did you bribe Bo?"

But before Malo could answer, Rusl called, "NOW!" and Ilia cuffed Malo and Talo. "You can't do this Ilia," said Talo, "YOU of ALL people!" But Ilia didn't listen. She took them away to the Mayor's House. Rusl stayed behind and said to Colin, "Your actions have saved not just this village, but also other villages beyond. I hope you can come to the trial tomorrow." Colin said, "I will, Dad," and entered his own house. The house Colin lived in once belonged to Link, until he left to save Hyrule. He came back once to tell everyone he was marrying Zelda, and left the house to Colin when he was of age. Rusl maintained it until Colin's 18th birthday. Tonight however, was no ordinary night.

Colin was in Hyrule Field. He could see the Castle in front of him, and Faron Woods behind him. He could see Kakariko and Zora villages to his left and right, respectively. The world was beautiful. Suddenly, The Castle exploded, and the Town crumbled to dust. The Woods and Ordon Village were met with the same fate, followed by Kakariko and Zora villages. Then, a loud voice, that could cut a hole into reality, said, "I AM YOUR KING! BOW TO ME!"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Colin, time to get up!" Beth shouted as loud as she could. Colin stumbled out of bed as soon as he heard her. _What am I going to do? How am I going to tell my father? What about my friends?_ He pondered all of these things as he got dressed and exited his house. "Come on, Colin! We're late!" Beth was excited for the trial, while Colin was focused on last night's nightmare. They reached the mayor's house where the scandalous brothers stood at one side of the platform, and Rusl stood at the opposite side. "We never did anything of the sort," argued Malo. He and Talo were trying to cover their tracks. "Then how come Colin found you trying to skip town?"

"We wanted to visit Link in Hyrule Town. We brought Ilia to bring him home again," said Malo.

"And you brought your fortune with you because?" said Ilia. She was brought up as a witness to the case.

"WE NEVER BROUGHT OUR ENTIRE FORTUNE!" shouted Talo.

"You're a fool for bringing that up, Talo," whispered his brother. "Now he is going to grill us." Malo closed his eyes and braced himself for the fire, after being flung out of the frying pan. "Oh. Then how much did you take out?" questioned Rusl.

"Three...purple rupees?" said Talo.

"THREE?! Try ten!"

The entire crowd gasped in shock and horror. "Alright, we took 500 rupees," said Malo, "So what? I wanted to purchase a house away from this village."

"And sap money off of the other villages, and eventually Hyrule Town." Malo was too shocked at Rusl's accusation. _Rats!_ he thought, _everyone wants a piece of my wallet. I accumulated the wealth from other people, I made a killing, **I** can do whatever **I** want!_ Rusl then ended with, "I hereby charge you to 10 years in Hyrule prison!" He slammed the gavel down so hard, nobody saw what came next. As Rusl was talking, Malo pulled out a knife that was hidden in his trousers. When Rusl slammed down the gavel, Malo made his move and stabbed his own brother. Beth saw everything. "HE KILLED HIS OWN BROTHER!" Everyone turned to see a blood-soaked knife and a dead Talo, with the look of shock and horror. Malo turned to face the crowd, and they looked away in fear. Only Colin remained, shocked at the sight of his eyes. Malo had yellow eyes with orange irises, his skin was jet black, and he had...HORNS?! It was clear to Colin that this was not Malo, this was a demon, carved in the likeness of an ancient foe that was defeated ten years ago. Colin asked, "Who ARE you?" He was shocked at the response. "I AM GANON!" the demon said. "I CONTROL THIS VILLAGE, AND I CONTROL YOU!"

* * *

Link rose, as if he had a nightmare. No, He DID have a nightmare. He was in a field, THE field, and he saw the castle explode. Ordon, Kakariko, and Zora Village followed suit. Each of their respective spirits disappeared, again. Only Faron remained. Then a familiar voice said, "I AM THE RULER OF HYRULE!" He knew that Ganondorf was in fact rising. _Impossible. I killed him ten years ago. He's dead! _But something told him he was wrong.

The doctor arrived just in time. Link laid back on his bed. "Turn over and relax. Everything is going to be fine," she said. Link heard those words, but never listened to them completely. He knew something was wrong, and he had to get back to Zelda. He needed to protect her. But those thoughts were washed away when the doctor laid her hands on his back. It was nice that she took away his nightmare, but he wished he could retain all of his memories that involved Zelda. When the doctor lifted her hands, Link fell back to sleep...and encountered another nightmare.

He was in Ordon, he just got up from a fall, and he was staring at a huge pig-like beast that was charging towards HIM!


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Colin got up and saw Ganon charging towards him. He escaped from the horns just in time. Rusl rose and tossed a sword to Colin. "There is a time to run, but it is NOT going to be today!" Colin caught the sword in its sheath, and drew it. He slashed at the demon with all his might, but couldn't even scratch him. Rusl managed to distract the demon long enough for Colin to find a weak spot: the tail. He took his sword and slashed at the tail 3 times before managing to cut it off. The demon reared its head, and brought its claws down on its opponent, almost. Colin defended himself just in time, and threw the demon aside. Finally, he finished of the demon by stabbing him in the back. Everyone eventually got up and applauded the father and son duo. The demon reverted back to the shape of Malo, and one person thought Colin was a killer. "Ashfizah kafuc lita fazak rikta rezkac Ganondorf," shouted Malo in his dying breath. Then he started to glow orange, and a massive surge coursed through his body. Colin pulled the sword out of Malo's chest and ran away, telling others to do the same. But without warning Malo exploded into a huge shockwave of fire. Beth was screaming when she saw her parents consumed by the explosion. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Colin wrenched her away just before the flames engulfed the entire village.

Rusl addressed to the people, "Friends, we have been through hard times, we have lost loved ones to the grave or outside world, and we have seen monsters running through this village. But, no tragedy or disaster could ever compare to this. Despite today being filled with despair, we must trek onward, to wherever fate leads us. We must not let this moment seize control. We must look to the future, and make it brighter!" The crowd cheered in unison.

The next thing people did was pick up anything that was theirs, pile it into a few caravans, and move to the Faron Woods. Colin was still trying to calm down Beth, but she kept saying, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE, LOSING SOMEONE YOU LOVE!" He responded, "Actually, I lost my mom to an unknown disease 2 years ago." A tear was forming in his eye. "The doctor called it a tumor, breast cancer he said." Colin closed his eyes, his voice was breaking up. "She said she wanted to see my face again. She loved me and my brother, and she was going to see him now." He broke down, and it was Beth who had to calm him down. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I'll be here for you." Colin looked up, dried his eyes, and helped Beth pack up her stuff. Finally, he went back to his house, gathered his belongings into a caravan led by Silver, and waited for the rest of the crew.

When they were ready, Rusl led the villagers to the woods. They camped out near the spring of Faron. "We should be well protected tonight. I don't know about tomorrow." Beth asked Colin, "Will we?" He responded with, "Of course, we will." They went to sleep almost instantaneously.

Colin woke up to a heavenly sound. He followed it to the spring, and he saw a glowing orb rise from the water and take the form of a monkey with a long tail. "Oh brave hero," it called, "Come to my spring." Colin obeyed its instructions. "I am Faron, one of the spirits of light, and protector of these forests. My younger sibling, Ordon, is about to die just after you go. To protect him, I need you to burn the only bridge that connects his providence to the rest of the world."

"Why? The village is still back there. As well as my house."

"You need them?"

"We were planning to rebuild it soon."

"Something tells me you won't."

Colin finally agreed to burn the bridge, after he emptied his house. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing by sealing off his home, but as Faron put it, it had to be done.

* * *

In a distant desert, the lifeless figure was starting to move his fingers. He could feel his hands again. After 10 years of being dead, after two of my servants died, life returns to me. I shall finish what I started long ago. Ganondorf was awakening.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was hard for Colin to let go of Ordon Village. He walked around the village one last time, until he saw something glowing. He picked it up and placed it in his satchel. Then, he walked over to his house, entered it, removed most of his stuff, and returned to Silver.

On his way back to the group, he heard something whisper, "Colin." He followed the voice to the spring, and saw the light spirit awaken. The spirit took the form of a deer with a circular horn. "I am Ordon, the fourth spirit. And I have something to share with you." Colin asked, "What is it?" Ordon said, "Close your eyes and listen." Colin did so.

"Long ago, Hyrule was a land full of fear. Demons crawled to and fro, scaring the life out of people. But there was a hero who vanquished their leader, and returned the land to normal. As a reward, he could be reincarnated during times when Hyrule needed him most. But the demon leader was also reincarnated as Ganondorf."

"One of the villagers transformed into a demon, but I killed him."

"It is worse than I feared."

"What did you fear?"

"Ganondorf is rising again."

"But Link killed him, ten years ago."

"You'd be surprised at what the Demon King can do. As a result of his black magic and resurrection, I am dying."

Colin was shocked. "But how?" But before Ordon could answer his question, the light spirit said, "Colin, I don't have time. I'm almost dead, and the bulbins are coming to find my remains. I give you my last tears in this vessel," and he handed the vessel to Colin. "Take it and go. Burn the bridge so that I may die in peace." Colin ran to his horse, rode to the other side, and burned the bridge. "Goodbye Ordon," he said, and rode to the camp.

There the people started to get up and make breakfast. "Dad, we have to go."

"Why, son?"

"Because the bulbins are coming for Ordon, and they wouldn't mind killing us if we're in their path."

"Let's go guys! Pack your bags, load the caravans and move!" It wasn't long before everyone packed up and drove the carriages into Hyrule Field.

Colin looked at his vessel again. Why am I trusted with this? No time to ask questions, just move! He took off on Silver, and eventually reached the caravan in South Hyrule Field just as the sun rose. However, with the early morning light came the arrival of the bulbins.

The villagers heard a horn blow, and saw the pack charging toward them. "FASTER!" yelled Fado to the horses. Rusl told everyone, "Split up, get your bows out, and shoot for their eyes!" Instinctively, the villagers did as they were told. Fado told Beth to take the reins while he shot at the bulbins. Unfortunately, Fado never practiced archery. Beth couldn't wait any longer. "You take the reins, I'll shoot them," said Beth.

"But, you can't aim!" rebuttaled Fado.

"Because I'm a girl?"

Fado grumbled as he steered the horses clear of the rocks and trees. Contrary to his belief, Beth shot every bulbin (that chased them) right between the eyes. "Alright Beth, you have excellent archery skills." "Thank you, Fado!"

Meanwhile, Talo's parents were trying to steer their carriage and shoot the bulbins down to the ground, but to no avail. Colin saw they were in need of his help, so he sniped the pests until the second caravan was clear of the battle. He also saw Beth take care of the bulbins herself. Nice shooting Beth. But when Rusl was coming under fire by five bulbins, he charged toward the pack, and shot every last one of them. "Thanks Colin!" Colin was about to reply when the Bulbin General came out. Colin told his father to get going and call for help. "Will do," replied his father.

The General told his troops to flank Colin. Colin drew his sword, and beheaded 10 bulbins before pulling out his bow. Five arrows left. Make them count. He shot one in the chest, two with one arrow, and one in the head. Four dead, one general to go. The general's hog charged towards Silver, and knocked Colin to the ground. "Oof." He got up and fired an arrow in the hog's left eye, and his last arrow pierced the right. There was a great squeal, and the hog fell. The General pulled out his ax, and Colin drew his sword. The General charged toward Colin and swung his ax. Colin dodged the attack, and made his move. The General felt a scratch on his left hand, swung his ax, and missed again. Colin saw his chance and sliced at The General again. "AUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!" cried The General. Now to finish him off, thought Colin, and he charged toward The General. The General countered in time, but Colin was relentless. As a result, Colin killed The General with a single swipe to the stomach, and another to the throat.

The Hyrulian soldiers rode on horseback to the remains of a battle between an Ordonian teen and an armored, obese bulbin. But something intrigued them. For a moment, they thought they saw the Triforce of Courage on the back of the teen's hand. The soldiers said, "Excuse us for interrupting, but did you take down this green behemoth?" Colin was still fixated on the Triforce on his hand, but he responded with, "Yes I did. Why do ask?" The soldiers talked amongst themselves, and agreed to one thing: "He's the new hero chosen by Farore." Then they said to Colin, "Sir, we've been ordered to escort you to the Castle."

* * *

In Lanayru province, King Bulbos was informed telepathically by Ganondorf about the new hero. "He's dangerous Bulbos, he killed one of my minions and your main general. Colin rides for the Castle," said Ganondorf. Colin, thought Bulbos, he's the boy whom I strapped onto a stick. Now he's a teen who possesses the Triforce of Courage!? He told his minions, "Change of plans: Destroy Hyrule Town, leave no stone unturned, and do not return until you bring Colin to me alive, so that I can kill him myself. Everything else, including Zelda, is fair game."


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When Colin arrived in Hyrule Town, people were congregated into small groups along the sides of the road. They payed no attention to Colin, or to the four soldiers. One little boy saw a Triforce on Colin's right hand, but one of the passing soldiers put a finger to his lips, and the boy got the message, _Tell no one._

The soldiers entered the center of town, turned left onto the west road, and stopped in front of the Hospital. "Where are we?" asked Colin. One of the soldiers said, "The Hospital. This is where Link is resting after the attack."

"What attack?"

"Ingo, the owner of Lon Lon, detonated himself inside the Throne Room." Another soldier said to Colin, "We'll talk about it at the meeting."

They entered Link's room to find him sleeping on the bed, with his doctor standing over him. Colin approached the Hero of Twilight safely, only to be shooed away by the doctor. She said, "He doesn't want any visitors." But his night terrors proved otherwise.

"I will not let you live Ganondorf," Link said in his dream. He was encountering the same battle 10 years ago (as depicted at the end of _Twilight Princess_). But this time, Link was losing. By the time Link was exhausted, the king of darkness swung his sword at Link's legs. The hero screamed in anguish. "No," said Ganondorf in his villainous voice, "I will live. And when I'm done with you, I will destroy this land and everyone in it." He approached Link and prepared for the kill.

Link woke up to find the doctor shooing away a few people. "Let them in, I can still speak to them," he said. She rebuttled with, "They're strangers. They shouldn't belong here." But when she moved away from the door, Link saw one of his old friends. "Colin?" Colin turned around and walked over to Link. Link looked at Colin and said, "You've grown up since the last time we met."

"Yep. I've grown up to be like you."

"So how's Ordon Village?"

Colin wished Link didn't ask that But before he could say something, one of the soldiers told him, "We need to go. Queen Zelda calls us." Colin said to Link, "Some other time then." Link lied down on the bed and told the doctor about his recent nightmare, to which she relieved him from his pain.

Colin was relieved to see his good friend after a long time. The soldiers led him to an abandoned Malo Mart. "People started to riot when they saw the real damage done by the corporation. Zelda authorized this store's end," the first soldier said. He knocked on the door. "This is Psi and his team reporting in." The door opened to reveal the abandoned store. "This way Colin," said Psi. The soldiers led Colin down a set of stairs, and into a room with a round table in the middle of it. Zelda stood to greet the soldiers. "Welcome back Psi, Rho, Upsilon, and Omicron." She looked at Colin and said, "Welcome Colin, son of Rusl." After speaking, Zelda addressed him to have a seat.

After a few hours, 10 other people arrived at the meeting, sat down, and waited for Zelda to give her speech. "We are gathered here to answer Ganondorf's threat to destroy Hyrule." Colin looked around the room, watching the other people shift in their seats. "How can we hope to stop him once and for all, without Link?" one man asked. Zelda, who was a little embarrassed, responded with, "While Link is without a Triforce..." Everyone gasped. Some were thinking, _Have we lost one of Hyrule's finest heroes? _ Others whispered, "We're going to die, aren't we?" Zelda finally said, "...We have a new hero." Silence filled the room. "Show them your right hand, Colin." He stood up and raised his right hand, and turned it around so that everyone could see the Triforce of Courage. "It is true," said Sigma, "The hero's successor, as for told in the prophesy, shall be the same age as he."

Suddenly, they saw dust the roof above them fall. "Everyone outside now!" shouted Zelda. Colin rose from his seat, ran to and up the stairs, and opened the door. What he saw shocked him. "Stay down!" he warned. He didn't want anyone to see Hyrule Town burning into ashes.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

People were running left and right. Soldiers saddled their horses and rode out of the town. Cowards, Colin told himself. They have the strongest armor, and they don't even use it! Then, he saw the last person he wanted to see. _King Bulbos. The demon who almost killed me at the Bridge of Eldin._

Bulbos saw the town in flames. _Excellent,_ he thought, _I'll smoke out Colin for sure._ And sooner than he realized. "Finally," Bulbos said, "After all this time, I'll have the pleasure of finishing what I started at the Bridge of Eldin." He drew a huge ax, and launched himself at Colin.

Colin sidestepped and spoke. "No," and drew his sword. "I will restore this town, starting with your death!" The huge bulbin charged again, but this time Colin swung his sword and cut off Bulbos's right arm. Surprisingly, bulbins had no blood. The arm exploded, Bulbos hopped onto his hog, and ran away. "We'll meet again boy!"

But Colin never left the battle there. He saddled Silver, and chased the cowardly king into East Hyrule Field. There, Colin fires a few arrows into Bulbos's back. "Bulbins," Bulbos cried, "Now's your day! Kill the boy!" Five archers arrived with fire arrows. Colin dodged a few arrows, shot a volley of his own at the bulbins, and chased Bulbos again. This time, he shot an arrow into the hog's left eye and legs. "SQUEAL!" shouted the dying hog. Bulbos tumbled over, readied his ax, and swung at Silver. "Missed!" shouted Colin. He shot two arrows into Bulbos's left arm and right leg. "It ends here boy!" shouted the fat king, and charged. Colin stood out of the way, and slashed at his left hip. "OOOOOWWWW!" yelped Bulbos. He charged again, knocking Colin away. Bulbos shouted, "Now you die!" as he raised his ax. But Colin was too quick. He just stabbed the king of the bulbins himself!

"No, YOU will die!" said Colin.

Bulbos spat and said, _"ashfizah kafuc lita fazak rikta rezkac Ganondorf."_ His body started to glow orange. Colin took his sword out of the body, and decapitated Bulbos. There was a blinding flash.

* * *

"COLIIIIIIIN!" shouted Link. He just woke up from a nightmare. He was in Colin's shoes, battled and beheaded Bulbos, and blacked out. But he found something that was stranger than that event. Bulbos said the same thing that Ingo said before he died, and both of them glowed orange and exploded. _Wait,_ he told himself, _did Colin blackout because the bulbin king exploded? Or did he blackout because of something else?_ He remembered the explosion that hurled him out of the throne room, and onto the streets. _Orange._ Then, he remembered his nightmare and how it ended. _White._ It was something else, or at least he hoped it was.

* * *

"Colin, wake up," a faint voice said. "Time to get up." Colin tried to open his eyes. "COLIN!" it shouted. This time he got up. It was a female voice. "Well, now that you're up, we must get going." He couldn't see anyone. _Rude._ "I heard that!" she said. "Where are you?" he asked as he drew his sword. "You know its rude to grip a lady," said the sword. "AUGH!" Colin dropped her and fell down. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Feravor, Maiden of Light, and Bane of the Bulbins" The sword was still lying on the ground. Colin looked at the sword, and saw a bunch of Ancient Hylian symbols on the bright blade. It easily reflected the sunlight, and looked like it was recently sharpened. He looked over to see a decapitated Bulbos just lying there. "Since you beheaded a ticking a time bomb with your sword, Farore decided to bless it and give it a name and a voice: Me."

"She can do that?"

"Of course she can!" shouted Feravor. "Her sisters can do that too. How else was the Master Sword created?"

Colin shrugged. "Three flames?"

"That contained each of the goddesses' blessings."

Colin looked like he was shocked, but in reality he was enlightened. "So, back to the Town?" he asked.

"Yes, but pick up that amulet first." He did so, and noticed it was identical to the other one in his bag. Then he sheathed Feravor, hopped onto Silver, and rode back into the town.

* * *

In Gerudo Desert, Ganondorf began move his legs. I'm still frozen from the chest up. "SHADOW PRINCE!" he called. Amidst the bulbins, there was a shadowy figure cloaked in black. "I'm here, master," said the Shadow Prince. Ganondorf said, "Go back to Hyrule Town, infiltrate the Queen's Personal Guard, and relay the information to me. Kill the hero." The figure was shocked. "But Ingo killed Link." Ganondorf looked up and said, "Did I ever say the hero was Link?" The Shadow Prince nodded his head. "The teen from Ordon," he said. "I know what he looks like. And I WILL bring you his head."


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Colin returned to the abandoned store, and rejoined with the group. "Did you kill him?" asked Psi. "He did," responded Feravor. They were shocked. Nobody ever saw a talking sword before. Zelda understood what happened. "What were his last words, Colin?" Colin tried to speak, but Feravor whispered, "Don't, or else." Colin whispered back, "What could possibly happen?" "They," said Feravor addressing the other members, "will gut you alive." Colin looked at three people."Their names are Xi, Mu, and Nu, and they are deadly." To Colin, they looked like three people looking for a meal out of an ordinary human. Zelda said, "I see. I think I know what he said. But, did you find an object at the scene?" Colin immediately whipped out the amulet and placed it on the table for all to see. "What is THAT!?" asked Sigma. Even Zelda looked at it in horror. Silence filled the room until Feravor said, "That is our worst fear, Sigma. That is the Moon of Termina."

"You need to relax, Link," said the doctor. Link just couldn't relax. "Hyrule Castle was attacked, Ordon Village was attacked, and now the Town is in cinders. It is just as the nightmare predicted. Ganondorf is resurrecting himself, and the only one who can stop him is me." Link was angry at himself. He didn't that the Triforce left him for Colin, until he looked at the back of his hand. "WHAT?" he declared, "The Triforce of Courage left me!?" Then he remembered the fall. As its final act, the Triforce used it's last bit of strength to save me from dying. He lay down, face buried in the pillow. She came around to relieve him of the pain. But he felt as if he was losing his life.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" shouted Omicron. Rho began to weep. Someone kept his head down and cried, "W-we're all g-going t-to d-d-d-die!" Arguments broke out. Some began to weep. "Quiet!" shouted Zelda. Nobody heard her. She shouted at the top of her lungs, "SILENCE!" but to no avail. Feravor spoke up. "IF YOU SAY THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE…" At this point, everyone fell silent in the room. Feravor continued in her normal voice, "...then why is Colin here?" The crying man responded with, "Because he has the Triforce of Courage?" "Exactly,...What is your name?"

"Omega, Ma'am."

"Exactly, Omega. Exactly!"

Xi piped up with, "But he isn't a member!" Then she addressed Zelda. "You said this was a secret group. YOU said, 'No outsiders allowed!'"

Zelda looked at Colin and said, "Do you swear to keep this organization a secret from the people of Hyrule?"

Colin turned to look at her and said, "I swear."

"Do you plan to make Hyrule a better place than when you entered?"

"I swear."

"Do you plan to work against the forces of evil?"

"I swear." He bowed before the Queen.

"Colin, son of Rusl," said Zelda, "Rise…"

Everyone was nervous. Xi thought, Another Ordonian. Figures. Zelda managed to continue. "...as Delta of the Queen's Personal Guard.

The Shadow Prince saw it all happen. He was in the QPG's meeting room with the entire staff. Colin has now been inducted!? I must accelerate my plan. He communicated telepathically, Bulbins! Raid the dungeons! I'll finish off Link AND Zelda tonight!


End file.
